Mew Bella
by flora swan
Summary: Bella goes to a party with Jacob and meets Embry who imprints on her then she was walking home when suddenly she felt something strange so she runs in a direction to see someone was in danger. She suddenly found out that she got ears and tail. What will happen with Embry and Bella? (Crossover with Tokyo Mew Mew)
1. Chapter 1

Bella woke up when she heard her phone ringing so she picks it up to see that Jacob was calling her and pressed the answer button. She put her phone to her ear "hey Jake" she said in a sleepy voice as she sat up on her bed while checking the alarm clock to see it was ten o'clock in the morning "why are you're calling me?" She asked him

"We're having a party tonight" he replied in a deep voice

She knew he was smiling on the other side of the phone which she smiled as well

"And I was wondering if you're want to come" he said in a calm and happy voice

"Um.. sure why not" she agreed to come to the party when she walked down stairs and into the kitchen

"Great" he said in excited voice then he laughed a little bit "oh, I nearly forgotten can you're cook something for the party" he suggested to her

"I'll do some samosas and you're favourite chicken club sandwich" she told him with a smile on her face "any deserts?"

"YES" he shouted though the phone "what kind of deserts?"

Bella let out a giggle and had to do it "I'm not telling you" she teased him with a smirk on herb face "it's a surprises" she said trying not to laugh "what time does the party start?" She asked in a serious voice while she grabbed twelve slices of white bread and twelve slice of brown bread then went to the fridge and grabbed eight small boneless, skinless chicken breasts and smoked streaky bacon and four tomatoes. She placed the food on the side counter

"At seven o'clock" he replied to her

"Alright! I'll meet you're at the beach" she informed him as she grabs the fryer from the cupboard and places it on the cooker "who will be there?" She put the chicken breast in the fryer

"Leah and Seth Clearwater" he said to her

"Harry Clearwater kids" she interrupted him in a confuse voice

"Yes! Embry Call who you'll meet at the party also Paul and Jared who's going to bring their girlfriends Kim and my sister Racheal" he said but as he said his sister name in angry voice "there is also Quil and his girlfriend Claire" he said as he calmed down so he doesn't phase into his wolf form "then there is Sam Uley and his fiancé Emily" he informed her

"I gotta go" she hanged up on him while she takes the chicken out and places them on a plate then puts the plate in the fridge for the time being and puts the bacon back in the fridge

She walks out of her house

Bella starts walking down the pathway and headed to Ateara's store to grabs some ingredients

Soon she arrives at the store so she walked into the store. She bumped into a chest which made her to start falling backwards only for the person to catch her "I'm sorry" she whispered as she looks up to see a handsome boy but she cannot look away from his eyes

Embry looks in her eyes and everything that made him changed his love for his mother, his loyalty to the pack, the love of his other brothers, his hatred for his enemies, his home, his name and none anything mattered to him

The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood

It was this girl in front of him

Suddenly she sensed something 'I just felt something strange! Something happening but where!' She thought to herself then she turns around and started running in a direction; leaving Embry standing there 'what is this feeling' she kept on running and running

She ran into a car park

Bella saw a weird looking man through something at a girl who had pink hair with cat ears and a tail which made her going flying into a tree

She felt something inside of her to protect her "back off" she calls out to him as her as her body started glowing Red "what's happening?" She said to herself as she saw the girl struggling to get up

She looked down to see red short skirt and a red half cross red blouse off shoulder crop top then saw that she had a fox tail so she places her hand to her head and felt she had ears

She screamed out in shock

The thing turns around to see other mew mew so he leaps at her

She jumps out of the way

"Crystal sword" she shouted out then a rapier sword appeared in front of her so she grabs it and shouted what came in her mind "TORNADO WHIP" she said as she headed it towards the boy with long ears

The boy jumped out of the way

The rest of the mews showed up and used their attacks at the same time

The long ear tried to block the attack but went flying backwards as two more appeared behind him

"No way! You're losing again?" The little boy asked in angry voice

"do you need assistance?" The tall one asked him in a bored and calm voice

"Maybe" the green one growled out

The tall one takes a step forward "tempest strike" he calls out as he held out his fan and his attack went straight to Bella

"Shock wave" she said so her attack hit his attack

"Rose bell.. full power" Zoey attacked them after Bella attack

They teleported away before the attack can get to them

The pink one walked over to Bella with a smile on her face "hey my name is Zoey" she introduced herself as she held out her hand

Bella went to introduce herself

Her phone started ringing

She gets her phone out of her pocket to see Jacob calling her

"Hey Jake" she said through the phone in a calm voice as she looks at the other girls

"Are you're on your way" he asked her

"I am on my way but I didn't make anything" she told him as she turned around

"how comes?" He questioned her in a confuse voice

"got distracted" she said then hanged up on him then faced them "stay away from me" she ordered them then she turned her back on them

Kiki runs over to her and clinging on her

Bella pushed her away from her then turned her head to look at them "I'm not kidding! Stay out of my way" she shouted at them in angry voice then she ran away from them


	2. Chapter 2

Bella reached her house to see her Dad cruiser parked outside the house so she walks inside only to see her dad was on the house phone "Dad, I'm going to a party tonight at La Push so can you order a takeaway" she said in a hurry while she walked into the kitchen

Charlie turns around to face her while he placed the phone on the counter "I know" he told her in a calm voice with a smile on his face "I ordered pizza" he said to her

Bella looks at her Dad with a confused look on her face

He saw her give him a confuse look "Jake phones when he can not get hold of you" he informed her as he walked past her only to stop and turned to face her "by the way where were you? Jake said you're were at the shop to grab some groceries for the party but it doesn't take that long to go to the shop" he questioned her in a confuse voice

She looked away from her Dad "um.. I was at the shop but than I went to Seattle" She lied to him but it was hurting her that she was lying to him "I'm leaving" she said as she looks at him "oh by the way I'm staying at Jake's house tonight" she informed her Dad as she grabbed her car keys

Charlie choked on his drink "in the spare room" he ordered to his daughter in chief mode with narrow eyes

She rolled her eyes at him "you're know Billy won't allow that beside me and Jake will always be friends" she informed her Dad while walking towards him "I gotta go" she kissed her Dad on the cheek "see you tomorrow" she walked out of the house in a hurry then gets in her truck and started driving towards La Push

She past the welcome to La Push sign

As she past the boarder she heard a nearby howl

She looked to her left to see a massive wolf with pale gray, black-spotted fur running beside her truck so she ignored the wolf and kept on driving towards Jake's house so she can walk the rest of the way to the party

Soon she arrives at the little red house

Bella parked her truck and gets out of the truck then locks the truck

She turned around to walk down to the beach only to dump into a chest again so she falls on the ground with a thump "ah" she said in a annoyed voice then looked up to see the handsome boy from the shop "we're need to stop bumping into each other like this" she told him with a smile on her face while she stood up

He held out his hand "I'm Embry Call" he introduced himself

She shakes his hand "my name is Bella Swan" she said to him with a smile on her face then looks towards the woods "I'm going to go to a party at First Beach" she told him in a calm voice

He grabs her hand and started walking to the woods "I am going there as well" he told her as they reached the woods and walks inside "I know a short cut" he told her while guiding her in a direction

Bella saw the smoke in between the trees

She looks at Embry who was looking at her with love in his eyes which she smiled at him "are we're nearly there?" She asked him in a shy voice

He nodded his head

They walked out of the woods with Embry still holding Bella's hand, they heard people laughing and playing football while the girls were sitting down and chatting with each other

Bella stopped walking and let go of Embry's hand

He looks at his imprint with a worried look on his face "what's wrong?" He asked as He looked for the danger

She turns around "I should not be here" she whispered to him now that she is a freak now so she started walking away into the woods to get to her truck only for him to grab her hand tightly

Embry panicked that his imprint was going to leave him and also was he tells her the truth about him being a shape-shifter and hope that she won't reject the imprint "don't go" he begged her in a worried voice "come and enjoy the party" he said to her

She nodded her head at him once she faced him and let him guide her down the beach with a big grin on his face as they reached everyone but Bella stayed hidden behind him

Quil runs over to him with a grin on his face "do you find her?" He questioned him in a hurry

He nodded his head with a smile on his face as he reached behind him and grabbed her hand while everyone joined him

Sam looks around for her then he realised that she was hidden behind Embry's back "well I want to meet her" he told him in a deep voice

She moved behind him and stood beside him then spotted Jake so she walks over and hugs her best friend "hey Jake" she whispers then pulled away "let's get this party started" she said while she walks back to Embry who instantly grabbed her hand

Sam places his hand on her shoulder with a smile on his face "welcome to the family" he said as a beautiful naive American women walks over to them "this is my fiancé Emily; Emily this is Bella Swan" he introduced them

Bella smiled at her which Emily returned to her

She heard her favourite song so she looks at Embry "care to dance with me" she said with a smile but didn't wait for a reply as she pulled him along with her then they started dancing together

"well what do we're have here" Bella heard so she looks up to see the three aliens from earlier with everyone following where she was looking to see them

"I sense a mew mew here" the purple hair tall one said in a calm voice


End file.
